foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
FKWar 3
"All Things Fun" was the third of the FK Wars, played in October and November 1994. There were 44 people recorded as having participated. Summary War 3 began when Cousin Laurie tried to prove to LaCroix that she was a true and faithful cousin by torturing Sharon (a Natpacker) and Susan (a Ravenette) during a real-time trip to Great Adventure amusement park. Things escalated when Cousin Karin arranged to have Dorian, the archivist of the vampires and a character created by Susan Garrett, interview Susan because her fiction was too close to the truth. Nick then decided to save her by kidnapping her—and all hell broke loose. The war ended with a vampire summit at three horror pubs in New York and a warning to watch out for a group called the "Nightstalkers" who want to end vampire interaction in human affairs. Note on Dates The archived version of War Threehttp://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/wars.htm says that the War began on October 14 and ended on November 2. However, this is not quite accurate. In fact, there was a week long hiatus during the middle of the War. It actually began 6 October 1994 with the last official post arriving sometime around 14 November. In writing up the organized version of the War for easy reading, dates were changed throughout the first half of the postings so the story would run smoothly.From the note at the top of the first page of the archived version of War Three. Warleader Rules to Play The rules to play in War Three were relatively informal. The following instructions were posted by Susan Garrett: How to enter the War People enter themselves into the war by writing themselves a small scene. Perhaps they get a phone call from a friend, see an on-line message asking from help from one of their own group . . . when reading the summary, watch people's opening posts to see how to do this. Occasionally, stuff happens, which is why we have at least three vampires and one Enforcer in our midst, from previous wars. Please be aware that we ask that all incoming players play themselves--don't show up as vampires, super- powered mutants, etc., or plan on turning yourself into same. Kick back and be you. People will like you. Trust me. Please don't post messages to the list saying `I'm in' or `Use me.' If you want to be in, simply post your opening story. If you want to be used but don't have the time or wherewithal to write for yourself, contact the person who appears to be heading up one of the groups.Taken from the first page of the archived version of War Three. Summary The third war began with Cousin Laurie Salopek trying to prove to LaCroix that she was a true and faithful cousin by torturing Sharon H. and Susan M. Garrett (a Nat-Packer and a Ravenette) during a real-time trip to Great Adventure amusement park. Things escalated when Cousin Karin arranged to have Dorian (the archivist of the vampires and a character Susan M. Garrett created--he takes down all the histories of the vampires and finks to the Enforcers when someone’s broken the Code), interview Susan because her fan fiction was too close to the truth. Nick got it into his fool head to kidnap Susan to save her and then all hell broke loose. The war ended with a vampire summit at three horror pubs in New York and a warning to watch out for a group called the 'Nightstalkers,' who want to end vampire interaction in human affairs. Factions Involved * Cousins: LaCroix (They refer to LaCroix as "Uncle") * Knights/Knighties: Nick * Ravenettes/Ravens: Janette * Nat-Packers: Natalie * Fods (Friends of Don): Schanke * Die-Hards: Fans Who Won't be Forced to Choose * FoSsiLs (Friends of Sidney Lambert): Sidney and cats Participants The following list is taken from the archived version of War Three. Note that affiliation was not included. Annette Berghoff, Jill Bradley, Linda Burkey, Jeff Carey, Sandye Chisholm, Ruth Dempsey, John Dencoff, Amy Denton, Lorelei Feldman, Kat Feline, Susan Garrett, Sandra Gray, Jennise Hall, Jennie Hayes, Sharon Himmanen, Eryka Hughes, Amy Hull, S. Tanaquil Johnson, Risha Jorgensen, Caile Donachaidh Kane, Ronni Katz, Robert Klarmann, Karen Knight, Patsy Kong, Selma McCrory, Lisa McDavid, Valerie Meachum, Andrea Miller, Hyo Moon, Simone "Angel" Morgan, Dionne Nelson, Margaret Newman, Sally Norton, Tara "LJC" O'Shea, Dotti Rhodes, Pam Rush, Laurie M. Salopek, Elizabeth A. Scroggs, Monica Seiler, Michael Smith, Perri Smith, L. Dawn Steele, Windy L. Treese, Karin Welss. Archived * Wars Memorable moments References FKWar 03